


Peeped

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Ficlet, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto explores Ignis’ apartment.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	Peeped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Prompto’s the first to arrive, even though he feels like he’s running a few minutes behind—the bus was late, though Prompto was waiting on the corner five minutes earlier. It’s important to him that he doesn’t hold Ignis and Gladiolus up, especially because this is the first time he’s really doing anything _just_ with them. Noctis is his number one best friend, the center of his world, but he genuinely likes Noctis’ retainers and wants them to like him back. He was delighted when they invited him to come shopping with them. They’re all going to find something for Noctis’ birthday together, since if they don’t coordinate, they might all wind up gifting him the same game. Granted, Prompto figures that Gladiolus and Ignis will be able to provide way more expensive, impressive gifts than Prompto will. He kind of wishes he had the skill to make something. He just wants Noctis to know he _cares_.

He wants to see Ignis’ apartment. He’s dead curious. He’s sure it’ll be spotless. He’s let into a gleaming entranceway with walls so bright it looks like they were painted yesterday. He instantly kicks out of his shoes without being told, because he wouldn’t dream of scuffing Ignis’ hardwood floors. Ignis smiles at him and greets, “It’s good to see you, Prompto. I just need to quickly throw in another load of laundry, and then I’ll fetch my coat.”

“That’s okay,” Prompto chimes, willing to wait as long as it takes. “Gladio’s not here yet anyway.”

“Oh, he won’t be joining us.”

Prompto blinks. “Why not?”

“He’s been naughty.” 

There’s no other explanation than that. Ignis simply turns and walks off to the left, disappearing around the corner towards what Prompto assumes is the laundry room. Prompto’s left there dazed and confused. Gladiolus is a grown man—it’s not like he could be grounded at home. 

Well, maybe he could. Prompto knows Gladiolus’ dad works for the crown, so he’s probably very by-the-book. Prompto thinks Gladiolus still lives with his dad and sister. It’s possible he broke curfew or something and has had his friend privileges revoked. It’s a shame, because Prompto was looking forward to seeing him, but Ignis is good company too. 

Prompto settles for marveling at becoming that one step closer to Ignis. He’s passed the see-each-other’s-places friendship tier. Ignis has been to his place a few times, though only with Noctis. Still. He knows what it looks like.

Prompto peers curiously around Ignis’ entranceway, then sucks in a brave breath and dares to pad forwards. The living room is spotless. The kitchen looks like something out of a magazine. 

There’s a slightly ajar door at the end, and Prompto’s heart races at the thought that maybe that’s Ignis’ _bedroom_. The most intimate of places. Prompto could learn so much about him there. 

Prompto checks to the left, but Ignis is still off with his laundry. Fully knowing it’s bad but feeling bold and reckless, Prompto goes to take a quick peek. He squeezes through the bedroom door and flicks on the light.

The bedroom’s as immaculate as the rest of the apartment. There’s only one thing out of place: Gladiolus, kneeling on Ignis’ queen-sized bed, utterly naked and securely tied up. 

Prompto’s mouth falls open. Gladiolus’ head lifts off his chest, maybe sensing the change in the light, though there’s a fabric blindfold across his eyes. A metallic circle stretches his mouth open, drool drizzling down his chin. Black straps bind his shoulders, his arms hidden behind his body, presumably bound together. His thighs are spread and bound to his ankles. His enormous cock is rock-hard and jutting up in the open air, tipped with little beads of precum and slick along the shaft. Another strip is tied behind his heavy sac. He can’t see or say a thing, but his cock twitches, and Prompto’s eyes zero in there before slowly trailing back up along his hairy deep V and his chiseled pecs. His abs are even more on display than usual, his sweeping tattoo a perfect masterpiece. His brown nipples are pebbled, and Prompto has a sudden, bizarre, overwhelming urge to go and _lick_ them. 

He always sort of suspected he was bisexual. He doesn’t spend a whole lot of time thinking about dicks. But looking at Gladiolus’ giant dick makes his mouth water. It’s a great dick. A porno dick. The shock that’s numbed him drowns out under a wave of horrible, traitorous _lust_ for a man Prompto’s trying to befriend. 

He’s too distracted to notice the footsteps trailing in behind him until it’s too late. Ignis sighs, “Oh dear. You’ve found my dirty little secret.”

Gladiolus straightens to attention at the sound of Ignis’ voice. Prompto splutters but can’t find anything to say. Ignis strolls forward, slender hips swaying, suddenly looking like sheer _sex_ , because only a sex god could tame such a beast of a man. At the side of the bed, Ignis leans over it. He’s pulled his short gloves on, and he trails his fingers lightly along Gladiolus’ jaw while he purrs, “You hear that, Gladio? Prompto knows what you are now.”

The noise Gladiolus makes is absolutely _sinful_. It sounds like a moan, but cut off, strangled by the gag. His cheeks flush, his body arching forward— _definitely_ a moan. Ignis presses closer as though about to brush a kiss across his temple. But Ignis’ lips don’t connect. Instead, he murmurs, “Now, be a good boy while I’m gone, and maybe you’ll get to come when I return.”

Gladiolus shudders. Ignis chuckles and nips at the shell of his ear before pulling away. Gladiolus strains after him as he casually saunters out of the room. 

He calls after them, “Prompto, come.”

Prompto leaps to obey like a well-trained dog, desperate to be good enough to get to come home with Ignis after.


End file.
